


Rolling Blanket

by Imorz



Series: BokuAka Week 5 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, BokuAka Week, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: [BokuAkaWeek 5: Day 2—Reminiscent]Tiba-tiba Bokuto membeberkan rahasianya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan batin semata.

Bokuto membantu menaikkan selimut hingga dagu.

"Dingin sekali, ya." Akaashi menambahkan.

Ia kembali berebah, menghadap Akaashi yang masih setengah sadar. Rambutnya kalut, tak ubahnya menandakan betapa nyenyaknya ia tidur. Lengannya terangkat 'tuk memeluk sang terkasih.

Kelopak mata lawannya menutup, merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Bokuto yang bak pujangga. Sesekali dapat ia rasakan rambut belakangnya disisir lembut dan punggungnya dielus pelan.

Akaashi membuka matanya, "Aku mencintaimu."

Bibir itu terkekeh halus, pipinya cukup merona, "Aku tahu, aku tahu, tenang saja."

Bokuto berjengit ketika kakinya diajak bermain, sontak menilik dari balik selimut, "Kau membuatku kaget, Keiji."

Alih-alih menyahut, Akaashi hanya menggumam. Ia masih bermain dengan kaki lawannya, dengan jemarinya, sedikit memberi kesan jahil dengan menendangnya sesekali. Bokuto membiarkan, toh ia asik mengelusi surai lembut hitamnya.

"Aku pikir, aku tidak akan memacari siapapun lagi seumur hidupku." Tangannya berhenti dan beringsut masuk ke dalam kaus Akaashi.

"Ya ampun, aku dibuatnya terbang ke langit ketujuh." Kelopak matanya terbuka dan menjawab tatapan Bokuto, "Aku lupa, kau sudah sering membuatku terbang ke langit ketujuh."

Tangan itu justru meraba setiap jengkal kulit punggungnya, Akaashi dapat rasakan kehangatan yang terpancar. Permainan kakinya berhenti, sontak menikmati _impuls_ yang tubuhnya terima.

Namun Bokuto mendekat hingga kening mereka bertemu dan mengecup gemas ujung hidung Akaashi. "Kau ingat saat pertama kali kucium?"

Akaashi dibuatnya jatuh pada kenangan musim gugur beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana segala hal di dunia ini tiada apa-apanya selain kecupan manis ia dapatkan. Pancaran mata yang penuh akan pelangi, bagaimana gilanya ia dengan sosok Bokuto Koutarou kala itu. Sumpah bukan main, ciumannya benar-benar hebat.

"Kau menciumku seperti tiada hari esok," kekehnya jahil. "Tapi aku suka."

Bokuto terpejam, sedikit berbangga, "Tentu saja."

Ribuan gema tak berlisan dari hiruk pikuk Ibukota terdengar, padahal waktu jelas-jelas bilang ini pukul dua dini hari. Akaashi pikir, keputusan untuk tinggal bersama kekasihnya adalah pilihan yang tepat. Sepulang bekerja langsung dimanjakan Bokuto Koutarou, bukankah menyenangkan? Di sisi lain, ia cukup menyayangkan pekerjaannya yang mengharuskannya pulang dini hari.

Bokuto sendiri memiliki pekerjaan yang dapat membuatnya berdiam diri di rumah saja. Sesekali pergi ke kantor untuk rapat, itu pun dapat dihitung dengan jari.

"Akan kuberitahu rahasiaku, Keiji."

Akaashi lantas menaruh ekspektasi besar, "Apa itu, sayang?"

Lagi-lagi bibirnya bergerak, seperti angkasa yang bertabur gemintang; senyumnya indah serta begitu menggugah hati.

"Pertama, kau seperti magnet. Menarik perhatianku dari kali pertama jumpa. Dusta sekali jika ku bilang ku 'tak jatuh cinta."

* * *

_Begitulah cinta. Tiada waktu, tiada tempat, kapan dan di mana saja ia dapat menepuk pundak setiap insan. Bokuto layaknya orang sakit jiwa; terus-terusan mengkhayal namanya._ Oh, Akaashi Keiji. _Begitu ucap khayalnya._

_Sesekali akan melirik sang pujaan dari ekor mata. Terkagum-kagum pada setiap seluk tubuhnya, meski kepalanya sering kali terantuk boli voli. Apalagi ketika dunia akhirnya memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk bertindak lebih intim._

_"A-Akaashi! Maukah kau memberi_ toss _-mu padaku?"_

_Segala bentuk kegelisahan merundungnya. Andai saja Bokuto dapat merealisasikan, mungkin saat ini ia sudah duduk meringkuk mengunyah kuku._

_Namun Akaashi menoleh, mendekat, tersenyum dan berkata._

_"Tentu saja, Bokuto-_ san _."_

* * *

Lantas Akaashi terkekeh. Ucapan Bokuto bukanlah rahasia, "Ya ampun, aku tahu itu."

Bokuto melepaskan elusannya, beralih pada wajah Akaashi. Ibu jarinya bermain pelan kisaran pipi, pelipis, mata indahnya.

"Kedua, aku seperti akan menemui ajal ketika ku dengar kau sakit dan harus dirawat."

* * *

_Bukan main bingungnya ketika ia tak mendapati sosok Akaashi dari kerumunan pemain voli hari ini. Di sana ada Konoha, ada Sarukui, bahkan Yukie pun hadir. Seluruh pemain inti berhadir. Tapi mana pelanginya? Mana penyemangatnya?_

_Tentu saja yang lain mengerti keadaan Bokuto. Tak semangat latihan, mereka sudah mewaspadai hal ini._ Mood swing _-nya memang benar-benar mengganggu, apalagi pawangnya sedang absen._

_"Akaashi sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Ia terserempet mobil sore semalam." Yuki menegur. "Kami akan menjenguknya sepulang sekolah nanti."_

_Adalah sebuah kesalahan. Yuki menepuk keningnya sendiri. Karena setelah tiga puluh menit latihan berjalan, ia sudah tak mendapati sosok sang kapten._

_"Loh, Bokuto mana?"_

* * *

Akaashi ingat betul hari itu, hari di mana ia mendapati musibah, terserempet pengemudi mobil yang ceroboh. Padahal lukanya tak terlalu parah tapi sang pelaku bersikeras membawanya ke rumah sakit, tahu-tahu ia harus rawat inap.

Dan keesokannya ia mendapati Bokuto Koutarou datang dengan buket mawar besar di tangan kanan. Rautnya tak dapat terdeskripsi. Yang pasti Akaashi tahu, pemuda itu tengah khawatir tingkat gila.

"Benar, kau langsung memelukku erat dengan tangis cengeng sampai para perawat berdatangan. Benar, benar."

Akaashi dapat melihat kemerucut pada bibir kekasihnya.

Bokuto melanjutkan, "Ketiga, kau takkan tahu betapa gugupnya aku saat pertama kali menciummu."

* * *

_Akaashi Keiji memejamkan matanya._

_Perlahan hembusan napas halus menerpa kulitnya. Bibirnya bertemu dengan lawannya. Dimainkan sesuka hati, dikecup sedemikian romantis. Rasa manis menguar pada lidah. Akaashi dibuatnya meleleh pelan-pelan._

_Terkejut ketika tangannya tak sengaja bersandar pada dada lawannya dan degup jantung itu seakan menggedor paksa. Syukurlah, keadaan Bokuto Koutarou sama persis dengan dirinya. Setidaknya, bukan hanya dirinya yang merasakan sensasi luar biasa ini._

_"Bagaimana, menurutmu?" tanyanya disela cium._

_"Apa?"_

_Matanya terkesan malu-malu, "Ciumanku."_

_Akaashi lantas merengkuh Bokuto, "Luar biasa. Cium aku lagi."_

_Kemudian kegiatan Bokuto mendadak sehebat para aktor holywood._

* * *

Jahil benar pria bernama Bokuto ini. Jelas sekali ia membuat Akaashi merona kemerahan. Sengaja atau tidak, Akaashi memukulnya gemas.

"Aku juga—gugup, _saat itu_." Kembali pikirannya melayang pada ciuman pertama mereka.

Terjadi saat musim gugur, selesai latihan, di mana _gymnasium_ hanya berisi mereka berdua dan Bokuto membawanya terpenjara di sudut dinding. Akaashi lupa berapa menit mereka habiskan dengan saling _melahap_.

_Ah, malunya!_

Kecupan ia terima tiba-tiba. Akaashi melotot tak percaya pada Bokuto (namun pria itu hanya tersenyum dengan deretan gigi yang tampak).

"Keempat. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

* * *

_Baru saja mereka selesai menyusun perabotan, padahal lantai masih berdebu dan sarang laba-laba menari ditiup angin, Bokuto sudah menariknya terlentang pada kasur._

_Terbaca jelas hasrat keinginan yang berlebih dari netranya. Mau tak mau Akaashi mengiyakan, diam-diam ia pun berpikir hal yang sama. Maka dari itu, ia tak menolak ketika setiap jengkal wajah, leher, tengkuk, pundak dan bagian tubuh lainnya tak luput dari bibir lengketnya._

_Ia biarkan tubuhnya diperlakukan leluasa. Toh, Akaashi sendiri menikmati. Sesekali merinding mendengar geraman Bokuto._

_(apa yang membuat Bokuto mempertegas tindakannya ketika Akaashi melenguh ria? Akaashi bertanya-tanya.)_

_Ketika melirik jam, matanya terbelalak melihat durasi kegiatan yang mereka lakukan._

_"Bokuto_ -san! _Sudah pukul enam!"_

* * *

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita tidur sekarang." Bokuto mengusak rambut Akaashi, "Kita akan pergi ke pantai besok."

Buru-buru Akaashi mencium pipi pria tercinta, "Selamat malam."

Bokuto terdiam sebentar.

"Selamat malam."

Kecupnya pada kening Akaashi Keiji dan kembali menaikkan selimutnya.

**Author's Note:**

> saya bisa aja mimisan sambil nulis ini saking manisnya HAHAHA /gak boy/ terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan jangan lupa apresiasinya, ya! cinta kalian, emuah!


End file.
